PewDieCry: Christmas Spirit
by iZalmstra
Summary: Easy-going fluff story that could give you tingles or not. Enjoy :) I'm writing again, Yay!
1. Prologue

Cry's P.O.V

"So, Pewds, got anything planned for christmas?"

"Nah, will probably just chill at home, how bout' you?"

"Probably not, I don't do anything on Christmas as much as I used to anymore"

"Why not, man? Christmas is fun, a time to have fun and be jolly!" "Ehh, just don't have that Christmas spirit anymore, I guess..."

"Bullshit, Cry! I bet it's in you somewhere!" The blonde Swede yelled at me. I've never heard him shout at me like that before.

"Well, hey, you're not doing anything on Christmas either!"

"Yeah, man, but you know why..." Pewds said, with a frown on his face that was once a smile. I shouldn't have said that. Pewds had just broke up with Marzia, of course he wouldn't be celebrating Christmas. Stupid me.

"Hey Pewds, I'm sorry I said that..."

"Hey man, that's okay, you didn't mean to... But I bet I can make you be jolly and have fun."

"Oh, really, how's that?" I questioned, ready for anything he would come at me with. I had been quite down in the dumps as well. Just, I dunno, my family has been going through a lot of issues lately, and I've had to support them because I love them, and would do anything for them.

"You, bro, are coming to stay in Sweden with me for the Christmas season!" The Swede said, a large grin of his face, arms gesturing like he was going to say 'Ta-Da' or something.

"Pewds, that would be so awesome and everything, but where am I get the goddamn money from?!" I asked. Sure, I would love to stay with Pewds over Christmas, but I've been having some financial problems too...

"Pfft, don't worry about it, Cry, I'll pay for your ticket, it'll be a breeze" Pewds exclaimed with a smile.

"Really, Pewds, you would do that?"

"Yeah, man! It'd be so fun to have you! Hanging with my best friend over Christmas, it'll be a blast!" "W-wait, I'm your best... friend?"

"Of course, Cry! You should know that!" I felt so honoured to have that title, because he was mine, too. "Well, you know what, fuck it, I'm coming to Sweden!"

"See? That's the spirit!" Pewds exclaimed with joy once again. I was getting really excited as well, as we both started laughing uncontrollably for some reason. I really needed a break.

"Haha, so when do I leave?" I asked. I kind of wanted to leave as soon as possible, escape from my problems.

"How bout' in a week, give you some time to pack and stuff?"

"Sounds great, friend!" I shouted with excitement. This was actually one of the happiest moments I've had in a long time. After that, we said our final goodbyes until I got to Sweden. I went to bed, but I was way too happy to sleep now, but I had to get well rested through the week so I could be cheerful for Pewdie, and not tired and drowsy. I put all my happy thoughts to a halt, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about the good things to come...


	2. Chapter 1

**Cry's P.O.V**

A week had passed. I was now sitting inside a plane, slumped on the uncomfortable plane seat, staring at the tiny window provided, listening to some Savant and Vinter in Hollywood. Goddamn I loved those two artists, even though they were the same person. It'd only be a few hours time before I'd be hanging with Pewdie, spending Christmas with him. You know, during the time I'll be spending with him, I might actually tell him how I feel about him. But then again, Pewds just went through a break-up, and probably isn't ready for anymore issues to deal with. I should really just appreciate the time I'll be spending with him, nothing more. I'm just the best friend, there to comfort and console him. Heh, best friend. I'm kinda getting a little tired, maybe I should take a rest, I got a long trip ahead of me, anyway...

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: We will be landing in Gothenburg, Sweden within the estimation of fifteen minutes. We thank you for taking Emirates, and hope to see you soon!" The P.A blared, waking me up from my crappy sleep. Fuck, those plane seats are shitty and uncomfortable, how could I even sleep through the whole trip? But hey, I'd survive 10 hours of sitting in a shitty plane seat, just to see Pewdie in person. And anyway, it was just fifteen minutes away until I could see those crystal blue eyes, hazel-ish brown hair and beautiful sharp complexion. Just a few minutes away, Cry.

**Pewdie's P.O.V  
**

Just 15-20 minutes until Cry get here, yay! This is going to be one of the best Christmas's I've had in ages! We'll go ice skating, play games, watch Christmas movies, maybe watch horror movies, make gingerbread houses, put up a Christmas tree, and all that other Christmas stuff! I can just see it already happening! And, ya know, he can take my mind off things about… Her. Anyway, I can just feel that this is going to be an awesome three months!

~ **20 Minutes Later** ~

He should be here by now, where is he? Ugh, there's so many people, he's probably here but I just can't see him. Goddamn. I walk through the large crowd, bumping into several people, hoping to find Cry. Where the fuck is he? I decided that I really needed to go to the toilet, since I haven't gone in a few hours, I hadn't realised I was holding it.

Before I just couldn't take it anymore, I finally found the men's bathroom. I literally started running in like I was trying to sprint from a murderer chasing me or something. I really needed to go. I stood in the bathroom for a short second, frantically searching for a urinal, even though there was one right in front of me, but I was in a rush. I run up to the urinal, unzip my pants, and release. That felt really good, considering I'd been holding it for what seemed like an hour, even though I hadn't realised it. After about a minute, I had finished up, zipped my pants up again, and headed for the sink to wash my hands. As I was washing my hands, I noticed another man next to me, also washing his hands in another faucet. I don't think he realised I was there, considering he paid no attention to me at all. In fact, there was something very familiar about that man, he was wearing a mask, a white one, with what seemed to have a poker face on it. Oh my, it was Cry! It had to be!

"Cry?!" I shouted in joy. The man slowly raised his head and turned to look at my face. He had scruffy hair, but it suited his style and it looked good. The colour of that scruffy hair was a very dark-reddish brown, with hints of light brown streaks. The man stares and examines me for a second, obviously processing what I had just said, until eventually replying to my question, well, not exactly.

"Pewds?" He screamed in excitement, pulling me into a tight hug. We both laughed for no apparent reason, I guess it's because we hadn't spoke in so long and were really happy to hear each other's voices.

"Haha, Cry! I'd been looking everywhere for you! Had you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, sorry man, when I got off the plane I really needed to go, dunno why, didn't drink much water through the whole trip"

"Well, hey, at least I found you eventually, you ready to come to my place?"

"More ready then I'll ever be, Pewds!" Cry exclaimed in joy, expanding his arm out in a hook-like form, to which I did the same, and we both hooked on to each other, skipping out of the bathroom, but then letting go once there were people around.

**Cry's P.O.V**

After going through that long line of Customs, Pewds and I finally made it out of the airport. Great, I had been dying for some fresh air, since I had been in a stuffy airplane for 10 hours. I walk out of the airport with a large grin, and the moment I stepped out, I inhaled deeply and loudly, and exhaling with a slight chuckle.

"Glad to get some fresh air in ya lungs?"

"You bet I am, it's so fucking stuffy in those airplanes, you can't even imagine!"

"Haha, well you're in Sweden now, full of fresh air and snow!" I nod to acknowledge his statement. I put my suitcase in the back of Swede's Mitsubishi*, to which I then hopped in the front. He followed, obviously taking the other side, we both put our seatbelts on, to which Pewds ignited the car, and off we went... To Pewds house.


	3. Chapter 2

The ride to Pewds' house was pretty fast. I was really tired, even though I just had 10 hours of sleep. Damn jetlag. He tried talking to me at times, but I just mumbled sleepily, and he finally got the hint. I guess the ride was about 15 minutes, but I wasn't really paying attention. I knew we were at his house when I felt the swerve of Pewdie's car, coming to a halt.

"Hey, sleepyhead, we're here!"

"Urrrrrgh, hmm?" I slurred, just waking up from a half-nap.

"We're at my flat! Come on, we have to get your stuff and bring it up, and you can rest on my bed and have a real nap!"

"Urrrgh, okay" I mumbled, stretching from my uncomfortable nap. I slowly opened the car door, still a little dizzy. I put one leg outside, my other one following. I expand my arms out and have another stretch, yawning as well. I droopily drag myself to the back of Pewdie's car, opening the boot to go for my suitcases.

"Oh, no you're not, bro, you're too tired to do that now! You go to my unit, number 42! Don't worry, I'll take your stuff" I accepted Pewdie's offer by nodding in acknowledgement, turning around to head for the flats. I was too tired to argue about who gets to carry the suitcases. As I was walking away from Pewdie, my head was becoming a little more clearer. I was still tired as hell, dying to get into a bed and sleep, but I guess I was just getting used to my exhaustion.

I walked inside the building, ignoring the very few people on the first floor. The design of the building wasn't as boring as most buildings with flats inside them. The walls were painted a nice beige, and the hall was filled with nice ferns and greenery, as well as a few chairs for sitting on, accompanied by coffee tables. You could tell this place was very well laid out and decorated. I headed to the elevator, at the very end of the hallway. I seemed to be the only one in the elevator, which was great, I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of a stranger in my presence right now, although I wouldn't really care. I pressed the button that leads to floor '4', and stood patiently. But as I was waiting for the elevator doors to close, suddenly I saw a hand stop the doors from what they were doing. It was a man. He didn't look he would do any harm to anyone at all, just your typical normal stranger. He had jet black hair, but you couldn't really see it because he was wearing a blue beanie. His eyes were a very vibrant green, and his jaw line was very sharp. His lips were very crimson, almost like he was wearing lipstick. This suited him though, as it complimented his pale white skin. He walked in the elevator very abruptly, and fumbled a little when pressing which floor he wanted to go to. I could tell he hated the awkwardness too. Normally I would say something to make things not so awkward for the both of us, but I was too tired to care, and just stared north. As the elevator was going up and playing its shitty elevator music, I noticed he was staring at me funny. Of course, I pretended that I was just oblivious to what was happening. I think it was because I was wearing my Sup Guy mask, I get a lot of looks for that.

Eventually we arrived at my floor, and I left very slowly an droopily, leaving the man at peace. It didn't take me long to find room number 42, as it was basically right next to the elevator, as each floor had 10 rooms in the hallway. I just kinda loitered around his door for a few minutes, as I didn't have the key to get into Pewdie's unit. But eventually he came, and I wearily smiled at his arrival, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey, bro! What the fuck have you got in these suitcases, man!? They're heavy as fuck! That's why I took so long!"

"Aha, that's why I was going to take them, my friend"

"Haha, you would've taken way longer, considering you're exhausted! Come on, I'll let you in now!" I stepped away from the door as I let Pewdie open it up. He stuck his hand in a pot plant on his left, which held a key inside. Why didn't I realise it could've been there the whole time? Probably because of my exhaustion. Pewds grabbed the key from the pot plant, and blew all the remaining dirt on it off. I watched him stick the key into the door, and heard a *click* sound from the door. I saw him open the door very slowly, although everything started to look slow-motion for me right now . It was dark in Pewdie's room, and couldn't see much. All that I could really see is that it was really spacious, and had a lot of room.

"Welcome to my pad, bro!" Pewdie exclaimed, along with turning the lights on. Everything was very fuzzy, due to my tiredness, but I could make out that his walls were a pale white, and his carpet jet black.

"Here man, let me show you to my bedroom, you need sleep" Pewds grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I was dozing off now, I couldn't take it any longer. I just closed my eyes, but my body was still very active. A few seconds later, I fell down backwards on something. Something very soft. It was a bed. A bed with a soft and fluffy pillow, and a mattress that was just too comfortable to even exist. I noticed someone was draping a thick, warm blanket over me. Pewds, of course.

"Rest easy, Cry, I'll see you in the morning" Pewdie chimed, leaning against the doorway to his bedroom now.

"Th-thanks, Pewds..." I managed to just say. I basically crashed out after that.

It felt so good to not hold back my desperate wish for sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Part One

**Hello. Can I just say that I'm terribly sorry for not updating this sooner. I am such a procrastinator and have not been in the mood for writing. You don't know how apologetic I am right now :( I am so, so, SO sorry.**

**This is a part one, and I am going to get on the second part quick smart and copy/paste it into here, so expect something in an hour or two. **

**I just want to thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I seriously wasn't expecting that much and truly appreciate it. I'm sorry I let you guys down.**

* * *

_Pewdies P.O.V_

Wow, Cry was exhausted, Goddamn jetlag, don't we all hate it. After I said goodnight to him, I decided I should go to bed too, it was pretty late. I walked over to some cupboards to find me some blankets to sleep in and some pillows to rest my head on. I walked over to the main light switch, and turned it off, only leaving a lamp next to my couch to only light up a small patch of the room. I walked over to my black, leather couch, and laid my blankets and pillows over it. I managed to find a grey shirt and some black track pants in the same cupboard where I found my blankets and pillows. I changed in my so-called 'pyjamas' and laid on my couch, draping my blankets over me. This was actually pretty comfy, considering I'm sleeping on a couch, and not my bed, because, obviously someone else was occupying it. I raised my arm up to reach for the lamp, rested my hand against the switch for a short millisecond, and it was completely pitch black. I lowered my arm to get comfortable in my 'bed', and drifted off into a sweet slumber.

~The Next Morning~

_Cry's P.O.V_

"Ughh, where am I?" I find myself lying in someone's bed, with my mask and clothes on. The only thing I find to be missing are my shoes. I suspect there is an alarm clock of some sort, so I turn myself around to discover it is 8am in the morning. 8am? I never get up that early. I figured since I'm awake now, I should get up. I pull the blankets that were draped over me off, and place my feet at the side of the bed. I raise my arms up and have a large yawn, then lift myself off of the bed. I observe the room for a few seconds to find my shoes. Someone must've taken them off. Did I take them off? I barely remember anything that happened last night. I decide not to put on my shoes, and look around the room a little more. I see this wooden dresser with a mirror, with a few picture frames lying on the surface, so I decide to see the people who are on the photo's. I walk over to the dresser, and as I get closer I start to see two people in these photo's. Pewds and Marzia. Of course! I was in Pewdie's house! How could I forget!? Randomly, I start running out of the room, maybe because I wanted to find Pewds? I was running so fast, sprinting, in fact, that I eventually…

"OW! FUCK!" I body slammed against a cupboard, I assumed.

"Cry? Are you ok?!" I backed myself away a bit, walking towards Pewds.

"Uhm, yeah… Pewds… I think I'll be… okay" I eventually put my hands on his shoulders, giving him a smile.

"Ya sure now?" My dizziness and pain was going away quite quickly, as I usually recover quite fast from accidents like this.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine"

"Phew, okay, I believe you. I just don't want my guest to be injured or in any way feel uncomfortable here"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be comfortable in no time" I flash him a grin, and walk past him, leading to a large open space. Wow, Pewds lived in a really large apartment, very spacious too. In the middle of the area, lied Pewdie's lounge, T.V, fireplaces and what-not. It looked like a really cosy space. Homey. In fact, most of this place looked cosy, considering it was so big. I guess it was just the furniture that made it look like that. On my left, I find a very fancy kitchen, even with an island table. It didn't look sleek and steel, but it was still very fancy none-the-less.

"Wow, Pewds, you live in a really nice apartment"

"Haha, thanks, man. So, do you want breakfast before we head out?"

"Um, no, Pewds, I'll be fine"

"But Cry! You need your energy! They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Ahh, Pewds, he was always the nagging type.

"Oh, well if you say so. I'll just have some cereal then, I don't care what type"

"Sure, man" Pewdie walked over to his kitchen, reaching for his food cupboard. Fruit Loops today. That was fine, I liked fruit loops. Wait, was Pewds making the cereal for me? Aw man, he doesn't have to do that. I walk over to him and stop him, by laying a hand on his chest.

"Pewds, stop, you don't have to make me breakfast, I can do it myself"

"No way, man, you're the guest, and you will get treated that way" There was no way I was going to get to make my own breakfast, either, Pewdie's very stubborn. I reluctantly pick up my pre-made cereal and walk off to the other side of the island table.

"Um, thanks, Pewds"

"You're welcome, Cry! Every guest shall be treated like kings and queens under this roof!" I nodded awkwardly to his statement. I didn't deserve to be called that.


	5. UPDATE: I'm So Dearly Sorry

Hey guys. I know I've let you down. I don't know if you're even hopeful towards this anymore.

Lately, I've been going through writers block, no inspiration at all. I have so many ideas, but I don't have the mental energy to do it. I haven't read any fics either, which are usually my energy boosts for writing my own stories. But lately, I've actually been reading fanfictions. And I'm ready.

I'm ready to give this story another shot. I'll rename it, to whichever title suits you, because I don't think Christmas can be related anymore, unless you want it to be. I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow or the next, but I have inspiration. I want to write again.

And even though I'm a little shit and don't deserve any favours, would one of you guys be so kind to draw me a cover please? I know, it's a lot to ask, but this is still going to be one of my best fics ever, my longest one too.

Thank you for the people that read this, for still having faith in me :)


	6. Chapter 4: Shower

**Hey guys, its been so long! I'm writing again, halleluah (Is that how you say it xD) So many PewDieCry's since I last came here, when I last came here there were only 40, and I read every single one of them! It feels so good to be writing, I'm going to start writing more PewDieCry's, so many ideas! And I'll be writing Crake (CryxSnake if you follow Cry) and if you would very much want to request PewDieCry Oneshots go to my tumblez! **

**Okay, I'll stop self-advertising, even though that wasn't self advertising I'm just giving you the best way to ask me things :D**

**Okay, stopping in 3...2...1... GO!**

* * *

It was only about 5 minutes until I finished my cereal, I like to take my time with my food.

"So, you want me to show you where the bathroom is?"

"Just opposite from your bedroom isn't it?"

"Yeah, hah, I guess you don't need my help after all! There's a towel already in there for you"

Pewds flashed a grin at me and went to sit on his sofa, since he was all ready to go.  
I firstly place my dishes in the dishwasher and head for the bathroom. Me, being the child I am, I throw an immature scowl to the cupboard I body slammed into, and then enter the bathroom. He had a pretty large bathroom compared to mine, as mine only managed to fit a toilet, shower and a counter with a cabinet. Pewds had all I had except bath added to it. That's right, a fucking bath. Pewds was so wealthy, it made me feel I shouldn't even be in this apartment. Oh well, he's happy for me to be here, and I guess that's what counts.  
I turn the shower knobs to the exact temperature I want and then start to undress myself. I slowly step into the shower, just to make doubly sure that I got it at the right temperature.

Holy shit this feels good. I don't get showers this great at my place. Oh, how I wish to live the life of Pewds, the only good thing in my house are my electronics, but I'm okay with that.

Ugh, I find it so awkward taking a shower in here, no matter how nice it feels. Just knowing that Pewds has been in here just... Gets me really flustered. What is wrong with me? I'm crushing on him like a little schoolgirl here. Get your shit together Cry, otherwise it's going to show.

After I finish washing myself and brushing my teeth in that glorious shower, I hesitantly turn off the shower knobs and step out. I notice a towel sitting on the toilet, so I grab it and wrap it around my waist. I walk over to the foggy mirror and start drawing on it. It's a thing I've always done after I take a shower, just randomly doodle on my mirror. I know it's kind of rude be graffiti-ing on Pewds mirror, but I don't think it's a habit that can be automatically broken.  
I finally walk towards the door and open it. You could see fog slowly fading away into the rest of the apartment.

"Dude, you take forever in there, were you drowning in there?"

"Haha, sorry man, was just contemplating thoughts"

"It's cool bro, I got tonnes of gas anyway, on another note, I put your stuff in my spare room, the room on my left in front of me"

"Thanks, man" I walk past Pewds awkwardly because I'm half naked, and didn't exactly have the best looking body. No, I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny either, as well as not having any abs or six packs due to lack of exercise.

"Heeeeeeey, lookin' good there man, can't believe girls haven't tapped that yet"

Why did he say that? Goddamn, Pewds just isn't afraid to say anything. Holy shit, I'm blushing, stop blushing Cry, remember, get your SHIT TOGETHER!

"Uh, thanks man" I say awkwardly without facing Pewds. Goddamn I wish I had my mask.

"No, seriously Cry, sure you ain't got no abs or six-packs but you still got a sexay build"

Pewds, stop, before I burst.

"But I guess you already know that, I mean who doesn't?"

Why is he flattering me so much? Is he trying to get it on with me or so- Oh shit, towels slipping, gotta go. Now.

"Uh, thanks Pewds, you ain't so bad yourself, I mean I haven't seen you half naked or anything but yeah"

"Oh, believe me, you will sometime, but for now I'll let you get dressed"

I turn my head towards him and he gives me a playful wink. Grasping for dear life at my towel I walk quickly to the spare room. I slam the door and let the towel go. There I was, standing there, butt naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I scream quietly to myself.

I wander around the room mindlessly thinking about what happened, until I realised I should get dressed. I see my suitcase on the bed and open it up.

I slap on a super smash bros. shirt and put a green hoodie over the top. You know, I've always wondered why my 'fans' always draw me in a green hoodie. I mean, sure green is an awesome, but I've always particularly fancied orange. I pull on some blue denim jeans and put on my new breaking bad canvas shoes. Goddamn that show is good. I quickly pamper my hair so it looks relatively decent, but not too fancy. I grab hold of my Batman wallet, put my glasses on and just as I head to the door I remember something.

"Ah, that's right, where's my baby?"  
I scan through the room and see it. I walk towards it and slowly pick it up, holding it in front of my face. I tie it around my face and I feel complete. I mean, sure it does get frustrating having to wear glasses while wearing a mask, but I've gotten used to it. Now I'm ready. I walk to the door and open it and see him.

"My god you take forever, are we ready now?"

"Haha, yes, come on, let's go"

"FIIIIIIINALLY" I giggled at Pewdie's childish behaviour.

As we were heading towards the elevator I see that boy again.

"Hey, whose that kid with the hair?"

"Oh, him? That's Mason, he lives next to us"

"Huh" he kept staring at me, it was weird.

After Pewds said good morning to every fucking person in the building, we were actually ready to leave.

"Pff, and you say I take forever"

"Well hey, at least I dont take fucking ages to shower and get dressed"

"Pff, where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise, heh heh heh"

Oh my god. Pewds + Surprises usually don't equal good.


End file.
